


Snow

by SevenCorvus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint sipped his hot chocolate, enjoying the rich flavor and the way it warmed him from the inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts), [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> Written for kultiras' prompt: fireplace and ralkana's prompt: snow. I wish everyone a very happy holiday and a wonderful new year. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Clint sipped his hot chocolate, enjoying the rich flavor and the way it warmed him from the inside, as he sat on the couch in front of the fire place, letting his eyes drift over the red flames. It was nice having a moment to unwind, to let his mind relax, and enjoy some simple pleasures, after such a crazy year.

They had spent the day with the Avengers earlier, playing in the freshly fallen snow like kids, in a way that most of them had never had a chance to. A snowball fight had broken out, no one wanting to admit to throwing first. It had been fun, a chance to do something together without the threat of death and destruction. Though Steve had tried to turn it into a training exercise before giving up and joining Tony, who was trying to show off his snow fort building skills. 

They’d ended up losing to Phil and Clint, who had managed to sneak around the fort and catch them off guard. Natasha likely would have beaten them, Clint knew how sneaky she was, but she had surprised him by assisting Bruce, who was showing Thor how to make snowmen. They might have gotten a tad carried away though, Thor deciding to use his to illustrate past great battles. Clint would be disappointed when the snow melted, taking away their efforts, but it was a great sight for now, and really it was the activity that was important, not the results, he tried to tell himself when his teeth started chattering from the cold. 

Coulson had taken one look at him and decided that was enough, dragging him inside to get warmed up. They had headed up to their floor, Phil fixing him his drink and sending him to sit by the fire. Clint was relaxing there, slowly thawing out, other scents drifting in the air to join the smooth smell of chocolate and the smoky wood, as Phil baked in the other room. He tried to decipher the scents, Coulson refusing to let him sneak a peak in the oven, then gave up, knowing he would enjoy whatever delicious things the other man made.

Clint sipped from his drink again, leaning into Phil’s side when he sat down on the couch, the senior agent’s arm coming down around his shoulders and gathering him close. It had been a good day, a good start to the holiday season, and he couldn’t help but hope that it was a good sign of what was to come in the new year.


End file.
